<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby Adam pt 2 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555562">Baby Adam pt 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yungblud (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ABDL, Accidents, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Forced Infantilism, Humiliation, Laxatives, M/M, Nasty, Pooping in pants, Public Humiliation, Scat, Shit, ddlb, messing, poop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom takes Adam to the park for a little fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby Adam pt 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dom returned to the room with a pink diaper bag  to see that Adam had finished the intire bottle. </p><p>"Good boy now lets get you dressed for the park," Dom spoke as he helped a reluctant Adam step into a pair of pink overalls and a black shirt.  </p><p>Once he was fully dressed Dom grabed Adam leading him out of the house and down the street twards the local park where many kids were playing.</p><p>  "Why dont you go play on the swings,"Dom suggested Adam refused he would not budge.

 "I am to old for that shit,"he cursed.</p><p>Dom stood back in shock "you have such a potty mouth thats gonna get you a mouth full of soap when we get home," he scolded as Adam crossed his arms and turned his back twards the other.</p><p>  "Your such a brat how dare you defy me," Dom grolwed.   

"Fuck this I am done with your stupid games," Adam huffed.   </p><p>Dom's eyebrows knited together he was fed up with Adam's additude "its either you do what I say or get a worse punishment that soap in the mouth,"the green eyed man demanded. </p><p>  Adam sighed there was no use arguing so he obyed taking a seat on the swing kicking his legs back and forth.</p><p>    "See isn't this fun, here let me push you,"Dom chirped as he stood behind Adam and pushed him on the swing.  </p><p> As Adam swang back in forth he felt his stomach cramp "Dom please stop I dont feel so good," he wined as the other stoped pushing. </p><p>  Adam doubled over and clumsily steped off of the swing.</p><p> "I realy need to go where is the bathroom," Adam cried frantically looking around for a loo Dom grined "sorry sweetie there isnt one good thing you are wearing a diaper," he said sweetly.  </p><p>Suddenly his stomach cramped again causing Adam let out a little moan as a large load of shit pushed out of his asshole and into the diaper filling it to the brim with rancid poo "damm those laxatives" Adam thought to himself.</p><p> "Looks like baby made a stinky lets get you changed," Dom said as he led Adam twards a secluded park bench near a walking trail. </p><p>  "What are you doing you cant change me here someone might see us,"Adam spoke.  </p><p> "You need to be changed I dont care who sees," Dom hissed as he took off Adam's overalls  leaving him exposed from the waist down.</p><p> Adam blushed and hid his face he was so embarrassed Dom on the other hand just smiled and quickly wiped him clean of the stinky poop.

 "There there all better," Dom tittred as he redid Adam's overalls and discarded the dirty diaper.</p><p>   A woman walked by and looked at them in disgust before quickly walking away. </p><p>Adam felt so humiliated he wondered if that woman would tell her friends that she saw sexual deviants in the park.</p><p>  "Can we please go home now," Adam begged. </p><p>"Aww you havent tried out the slide yet," Dom wimpred giving Adam big wet puppy dog eyes Adam shot him a sad look back and Dom decided to do as he asked.</p><p> "Oh ok lets go its almost time for dinner and its getting late anyway," Dom pouted as he and Adam left the park together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>